


as he wishes

by tokumusume



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Shower Sex, excessive use of "my lord", they're both awkward as hell, woz just loves sougo so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumusume/pseuds/tokumusume
Summary: Sougo is addicted to Woz's touch.





	as he wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of like a sequel to "lil' touch" but not really?? Anyway, read that one first.

Tokiwa Sougo waited every night for Woz's return but the prophet never came back. His heart beat like crazy every night when he went to bed, anxiety and desire coursing through his veins. Sougo craved Woz's touch. He tasted a drug and became addicted.

“What's wrong with you?” His uncle asked one day during breakfast. Sougo was distracted and looked paler than usual.

“Nothing. I’m worried about school...” he stared at his feet. Sougo's uncle shrugged and changed the topic. Good. Sougo wasn’t in the mood for the old man’s ramblings.

Sougo prepared everything in advance. He bought condoms and lube, even downloaded porn illegally (to study, he said to himself), but Woz never showed up in his room and kissed him like he did that night. Sougo grew frustrated as the days passed without a sign of his lover.

Abstinence syndrome, what they called it. Sougo needed his fix of Woz.

Sougo undressed mechanically and stepped into the shower. The lukewarm water fell over his bare body and wet his hair. Sougo was blinded by the water accumulated on his long eyelashes when a person, also nude, embraced him from behind. Sougo didn't scream. He knew those fingers like his own.

“My Lord” Woz planted his lips on the base of Sougo's neck.

He turned around and flung his arms around the prophet. Sougo had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach Woz's mouth. The familiar taste was there, very real and all Sougo had to do was stick out his tongue. Sougo savored Woz’s lips as much as he could, fearing Woz was going to disappear at any minute and leave him desperate again. Something hard poked his leg and Sougo took a step back to admire Woz’s body for the first time. The prophet was thin like Sougo himself, albeit a little more muscular. His cock was exactly as he expected: thin and long, pinkish in color and thick raised veins were visible. A faint trail of hair connected his neat bush to his navel. Sougo didn't hesitate. He sat on the bath stool and started sucking the tall man's member, reproducing what he saw in the videos with precision. Woz put his hand on the top of Sougo's head and guided him.

“Oh my! You're so good!” he moaned, bucking his hips and fucking Sougo’s throat.

Sougo took Woz's hand and dragged him to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. He reclined on the bed and Woz made himself at home between his legs. His cock ached for release but his dear Lord's pleasure was the top priority. Woz ate Sougo's face like a hungry animal and rubbed their cocks together.

“Penetrate me” Sougo stuttered. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“I want you to fuck me”.

Sougo couldn’t believe the racy words coming out of his own mouth. He felt dirty and sexy.

“That's inappropriate, my Lord. I should be the one getting penetrated...” Woz cocked his head.

Sougo shoved a condom and a bottle lube in Woz's hands. “It's an order from the King. Make me your bitch”.

Woz rolled the latex on his organ and squeezed the clear liquid on his palm. “As you wish, my slutty Lord”.

Sougo held his legs wide apart while Woz prepared his hole. The prophet's knuckles rubbed against Sougo's prostate and he exhaled loudly. Woz pulled out and inserted his slicky cock up Sougo's tight entrance. The bed rocked with Woz's fast thrusts. Sougo bit his lower lip to muffle a scream and not wake his uncle up. Woz buried his face in Sougo's chest and heaved.

“Woz, so good...” Sougo smiled. 

“I love you, my Lord” Woz kissed the cute dimples on Sougo's cheeks.

His confession caught the boy off-guard.

“Love is a strong word...” he stroked Woz’s face.

“Sougo, I would die for you. I would slice my stomach open if you asked me to” he sucked on a nipple, the tip of his tongue making circles on the tender skin.

Woz spoke his Lord's name for the first time. His deep felt so sexy against Sougo’s skin and the Rider had to control his cock. Woz sucked on the boy’s lower lip and came with a growl. He jerked Sougo's penis and the future King exploded over their stomachs.

“Woz...” was all he could say in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Sougo cupped the prophet's face between his fingers and pressed his mouth against his. "I need to confess something".

“Yes, go on my Lord” Woz nodded reassuringly.

“It was my first time... ever. I was very nervous” Sougo's cheeks turned pink. 

“It's an honor, my Lord” Woz tried to curtsy and slammed his forehead into Sougo's chest. He laughed and apologized profusely. “Did I hurt you, my Lord?”

Sougo shook his head. “It was perfect, Woz. Thank you”.

Woz chuckled.

“Remember this when you decide to pick a concubine…”

“No need for it. I already made my choice… Woz”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, writing is so hard when you don't speak English. Editing is worse, though.
> 
> Now I can finally focus on my other fic.


End file.
